


Was he falling in love

by Lonely_June



Series: There's too much time to remember [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Karl Jacobs/James - Freeform, Light Angst, Lyaria - Freeform, M/M, Oliver Arechtenshire Smichalist Cumbucket - Freeform, Sir Billiam - Freeform, Songfic, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, james tftsmp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_June/pseuds/Lonely_June
Summary: James found himself falling for a brunette at his friend's masquerade. He could have sworn the feelings flowed both ways. It might be just the alcohol talking, but it's not like anyone would die if he decided to shoot his shot.(DISCLAIMER: this is about the characters NOT the actual cc's)
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: There's too much time to remember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216952
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Was he falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a part of a series but you can read any of them as oneshots. Everyone work in the series will have a song that will be intertwined in it.  
> this one's is  
> "moment" by lildeath

A man, parted from the company of his friend and his fiend's guests. Wearing an expensive white shirt - halfway unbuttoned, a golden necklace and rings. He was downed his... seventh? No, eighth glass, he stopped counting after a while, of Mr Billiam's most expensive whisky. One of his favourite. Not that he could afford it nowadays. But James isn't thinking about his collapsing business right now. Now his mind is replaying the bright smile, small laughs, the fiddling with the fabric and all the cute little things James noticed.

_A new kind of love, gently altered in James's heart._

The compliments about his body, the glances they've been sharing, the fact that he sat in his lap during the game. James was almost _certain_ this was flirting. _He can't believe it's not love, he can't help himself._

He'd been devastated after the divorce and after his wretched wife took the kids... **ex-wife.** He was emotionally and financially low for so long, he couldn't remember what stability felt like. He was too busy drowning his days to think back on what flirting even _was._

But now, fate was knocking on his door and it drought this beautiful brunette, with eyes to lose yourself in. This man wearing a mauve purple mask and a voice like honey that sparks something in you.

_Was he falling in love?_

James felt the need to get a drink. He was planning on talking some more to the man, but he needed a little push. Some courage if you will. He probably already stank of whiskey, he just hoped it's not too repelling.

_He had a feeling he was._

What's the worse that could happen. He could do it. He was still young, he was handsome, he had his charm, it' would be fine. James took a last sip before turning around to head back to the ball room where everyone was.

Oh shit.

He almost jumped when he saw Karl behind him. He looked like he was about to say something. But nothing came out. That wasn't a problem for James, he could look at Karl all day. He subconsciously closed the gap between them.

"Uh... hey. Sorry for disturbing your drink." Karl sounded so soft. "Ah, no don't worry I was just going back." he said that but showed no signs or intentions of even moving a muscle. James couldn't take his eyes off Karl, and Karl kept avoiding eye contact. He seemed a bit nervous. James found that cute.

Karl turns to walk way and in a struck of overflowing urge to snap out of this trance he was in, James grabbed Karl's arm as the brunette turned with a puzzled look. There was something that bugged him about Karl. James feels if he doesn't say or do anything right now, it'll be too late. He doesn't know why, call it a gut feeling, but he feels now's his chance.

"Karl, I feel that I need to" he stops himself mid sentence, _to what_? "Are you alright? I have a feeling you are-" he can't finish his sentence.  
"I'm fine, thanks" Making small talk wasn't the raven haired man's strong suit.  
Karl turns to go back, yet again, and James's grip on the brunette's hand only tightens, however he was being careful not to hurt him.

"Wait!" _way to sound desperate, James._ What now, what is he going to say? Maybe being bluntly honest is the best choice. "Do... do you believe in fate? In soulmates?" Oh God, James can't believe he just said that, what a lame ass line. He did mean it, but the whiskey is removing all filter, and brain, he has left. Karl seems smitten. That was James's cue to continue. "I would like to see you again, even after we get out of here." Karl let out a small giggle. That might have come across as mockery, but it seemed so earnest, so pure, that James might as well have forgotten his name, or it might have been the alcohol. "I have this weird feeling that even if we were born in a different time, we'd still be destined to cross paths." _he can't help himself, he didn't have to say that..._ he probably shouldn't have "It's like... _it sparks across the flesh_ the moment I saw you i just knew" _he felt it kicking in again._ He let go of Karl's hand, only for Karl to take it in his own. A step to close the gap between them completely. More of a whisper, as if meant for Karl's ears than the man across him _"I_ _guess you_ ** _do look_** _a lot like him..._ "  
**_What?_**  
"What?" did James hear that correctly?

"Oh, uuuh I said, you DO look like someone meant to be my soulmate."

James left his glass, putting his hand on Karl's cheek.

There it is again. That feeling of his heart overflowing. He leans in halfway for a kiss, giving Karl time to back out or push him away if he didn't want this... he didn't. His eyelids felt heavy. He started learning in slowly and Karl did the same. Warm breath on their skin as their lips were about yo brush.

A sudden sound interrupts them. Everything stops. It's dark. The lights must have gone off.

A sound from the other room, everyone scattered.

James panicked not seeing where everyone went running around the mansion, searching to find the others.

When the lights flicked back on they all gathered and found a dead body. Sure it was the poor person, but murder was still murder. James wasn't feeling so well. He can't deny it any longer, he was scared. Everyone around him seemed so suspicious, whispering, acting innocent. Then the lights went off again. He had a bad feeling about this. James rushed to hide somewhere. He felt like a coward, but there's someone... something out there and he couldn't die just yet. He was starting to get nervous, hearing footsteps, _shit, he hopes they couldn't see him._ He lost Karl in the heat of the moment and he didn't know where anyone else was, he was screwed. Leaving the group might have not been a good idea.

When his surroundings were no longer pich black, he rushed downstairs, checking if his friend and the rest of the guests were alright. Most of them were already there looking as scared as him. "Karl!" leaping from the last few stairs, and forgetting about anything else, upon seeing Karl, he rushed to hug him and check if he was alive and well. _Thank God._ Such a beautiful and soft face should never be scarred.

When they couldn't find one of the guests they started going around the building agin. The second body discovered - Lyaria. She had drowned, such a horrible way to die. James really couldn't stand the sight of death. He took Karl's hand in his own. He couldn't really tell if it was for his comfort, or for Karl's, but it helped his nerves. Everyone started explaining why they weren't the killer, all their statements made sense... All of their alibis checked out. All of them seemed to be telling the truth. All but Karl. What if it was Karl? What if he did all of this, brutally murdering everyone?? It all made sense now, he was the only one who sir Billiam didn't know personally... Karl was the only one who didn't say anything. He couldn't believe it, he refused to believe it. "It was you..." He looked at Karl. _What was he doing? It couldn't have been him._  
Everyone started accusing Karl, James felt bad. But on the off chance that it **was** him and this was all a ruse to get away with it... But it wasn't. Karl brought them to the second bedroom to showed where he was hiding. It was quite evident, that he, indeed, was there when the murder took place. _It couldn't have been him._

James hopes Karl didn't take that accusation in too deep. The raven haired man was scared and panicked, like a wild animal backed into a corner, Karl would understand, right? He reached to put a hand on Karl's shoulder "I'm sorry, I just-" "It's fine, it's fine" Karl interrupted him and gently brushed off his touch, walking over to the next room where they started discussing who it might have been. It wasn't fine. Now James feels even worse. He has always been bad with rejections. He feels his heart sinking. Was this how love felt? He honestly couldn't tell. James was never truly in love with his wife. This was his first...  
_Was he falling in love? Or just feeling he was?_

After the third murder they decided to separate into pairs so to make sure that if anything happened again there'd be witness. James got stuck with Oliver. He hopes that Karl will be alright. As he was hiding in the bathroom with the English man, he noticed something strange coming over his assigned partner.  
His eyes turned almost red, little red vine-like things started growing on him and he took out a sword. **This is bad.** James stumbled to get out as Oliver started chanting "Death is approaching" like a mocking tone, chasing him down, swinging the sword. James needed to escape, he wasn't ready to die. Before he could look back if Oliver was still chasing him, James had fallen on the ground. The sword was sticking through his chest. It was... cold, quite. It hurt but he couldn't do anything to prevent his guts from spilling. Maybe if he hasn't tripped at first, or if they hid under the staircase... His eyes were closing. He can't feel the pain anymore, he can't feel much of anything, realy.

He felt himself leave his lifeless body, but he was stuck. Was this what "unfinished business of a ghost" felt like?  
_Why_?  
He knew why.

He watched as the rest of the guests got slaughtered and fed to this so called egg.

When Karl died, James didn't see his spirit. He must have passed on. _Did_ _that_ _meant that James could too?_ He needs to see him in the afterlife. He can't wait to see Karl's beautiful surprised face when they meet again.

There was a light, a tunnel-like place and the other side. The 'coming to peace' was just as the tall tails suggested. James was so full of hope as he rushed to see his love.  
He's certain of his feelings. It took him to go though hell, but he knew.  
_'_ _Cause_ _if you're falling in love,_  
And if Karl felt the same way, they'd see each other there.  
_let me feel it._

However when he reached the other side, there was no trace of Karl.

**Author's Note:**

> i liked the idea of James being a past version of Sapnap, but i also liked a hc someone made that when James passed on he experienced to see Karl on the other side but didn't. And then many years later when Karl shows up with a man who looks almost identical he finds out Karl only flirted with him because he looked like one of his fiancés and felt like a homewrecker.... so i tried to combine them... kinda.
> 
> anyway.. thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
